It's What You Do To Me
by AMBROSE-moxley
Summary: When Bryan Danielson invites his long time friend Shannon to visit at a RAW showing, what will happen when Sheamus and Wade both take a liking to her? please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE THOUGHT I MIGHT TRY AND BUST OUT ANOTHER STORY. IVE BEEN READING HELLA STORIES AND AFTER READING FOR A WHILE IT MAKES ME MISS WRITING. SO IM GONNA TRY ONE OUT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I THINK WHAT I MIGHT DO WITH THIS STORY IS A LITTLE STEPHEN FARRELLY (SHEAMUS) AND STU BENNETT (WADE BARRETT) GOING AFTER THE SAME GIRL. I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW IT WILL END IM PLAYING IT BY EAR. IM UP FOR ANY SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS AND DEFINETLY REVIEWS. SO HOLLA AT ME PLAYA! LOL **

**I DO NOT OWN STEPHEN FARRELLY, STU BENNETT, OR BRYAN DANIELSON WHICH IS TOO BAD BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL HOTT. LOL. I DO OWN MISS SHANNON THOUGH...YEP ALL MINE. HOPE YOU LIKE HER. **

_**IT'S WHAT YOU DO TO ME**_

_**CHAPTER ONE- BRYANS FRIEND SHANNON**_

Stephen was walking down the halls of the current arena they were doing the RAW showing of. He had just got done practicing in the already set up ring with Bryan Danielson. Stephen always like practicing with guys with Bryan's talent to help keep him on his toes. Over the past few months, Bryan and Stephen had become pretty decent friends. They shared an endless amount of passion for the WWE and found they had a few things in common. Plus Bryan helped Stephen find a dog from a homeless pet shelter. Stephen was walking around the corner on his way to grab a bottle of water when he saw her standing there talking to one of the young techies. she stood at about five foot eight, perfect little curves that complimented her slender firm body...her long wavy dark brown hair flowed strategically as if it were begging for attention. She was wearing a mini jean skirt and a brown tank top and sporty sneakers. Her hoop earings dangled as she moved with her words. She was chewing on the end of her sunglasses. His heart completly stopped right there. After a few seconds, he noticed that he remained out of it and didn't want anyone to notice him spacing. As he was jumping back into reality, he felt a hand slap on his back grabbing his full attention. He looked over to see Stu Bennett(Wade Barrett) standing next to him. "What's going on there Stephen?" "Hey there Stu, I was just going to grab me a bottle of water when I lost me attention." Stu took a second until he noticed the young woman who stood in front of them a safe distance away still talking to the techy unaware that she was being noticed. "Oh wow, now I see what was destracting you. She's quite a looker isn't she?" Stu patted him on the back again. Stephen tried to hold back the blushing from being caught red handed. As they were both staring at her, Bryan suddenly had approached her and they embraced in a hug in a manor that they already knew each other. Shortly after it was confirmed when he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad they didn't give you any trouble trying to get in here." "Yeah, thanks for giving them my name, I just had to show then my ID and I was in. Thanks so much for inviting me, I've always wanted to go back here with all you wrestlers." "Have you met anyone yet?" "No, not really."

Bryan peeked to the side and notced Stephen and Stu still standing there. "Hey guys come over here, I want you to meet my friend Shannon!" Stu and Stephen both looked at each other in relief that Bryan didn't say girlfriend. They cladly walked over and all shook hands introducing each other. After a couple minutes, both Stu and Stephen discovered that Shannon had been friends with Bryan since high school and that they were in no way sexually involved. Bryan looked at the both of them and could see the hunger in their eyes. Clearly he was feeling that there was going to be some competition between the two of them fighting for her affection. Shannon piped up between the four of them. "So hey, did you guys all want to hit up the cool looking new bar down the street after the show? Looked like a nice place." Both Stephen and Stu couldn't accept any faster than the other and Bryan followed suit shortly after. Stu left the conversation due to his appearence with The Nexus in ten minutes for the show. Bryan looked at Shannon, "Hey, I have to go warm some more Shannon. Find me later okay? I'll show you around some more before the show ends." "Okay, sounds good man." She smiled as Bryan gave her a quick hug and disappeared into the distance. Her and Stephen stood in awkward silence for a moment when she broke the ice. "So are you really from Ireland? Or is that just for show?" "Oh know darlin', I really hail from Ireland. This has just been me dream for yars and I was even willing to leave me home town to parsur it." "Wow, that is so cool. I would miss everyone so much. I know this isn't much of a comparison, but I felt sad leaving all my friends and my family behind in Washington when I went to Florida state for college. But it was my dream to go there and I'm glad I did. I got a great education and now I just love Florida. I was definetly wanting to get away from all that damn rain." She smiled up at him. "Oh, you live out in Florida do yah?" "Yeah, almost fifteen years now. I do physical training for athletes at one of the local high schools. I used to fix whatever Bryan broke when he was wrestling out of high school." "Yeah, I'm living out in Florida as well. It's very nice and warm out there. Sometimes, I tend to get a little sunbarnt." She giggled at him bashfully. "I'm sure you've heard this over a thousand times, but your accent is very adorable." He smiled nervously at her compliment trying not to blush."I actually don't think i've been told that it's adorable. But i'm sure you meant it in a good way darlin." "Yes I did." "So what brings you all the way out hare? Just visiting Bryan?" "Actually, that's what he thinks. i didn't tell him yet. But I have an interview with Mr. McMahon tomorrow early afternoon about a position in physical training with the WWE. Bryan sort of told Vince about me and I got a call from him a couple weeks ago. He figured it would be fitting to meet up while we were in Conneticut. I'm so extremly nervous. I really hope I get the job. I love to travel and live new experiences. This would be the greatest opportunity ever." "Oh wow, well I really hope it works out for yah. Don't worry, I won't say a word to em." "Thank you Stephen. You know, it's so weird to see how nice you are compared to your character." "Yeah, I sure do play a mean guy don't I?" "Yes, but your eyes are very sweet and sort of give you away." She looked at her watch. "Oh shoot, I have to go take care of something. Listen, it was really nice meeting you. I'll see you later at the bar right?" "Yes, I'm looking forward to it." "Great, I'll see you then." She waved to him as she ran off leaving him there in a moment of self destruction. I'm looking forward to it? You dumb son of a bitch. Now she's going to think your a real pain in the arss. Are you trying to scare the par girl off or sometin?" He took a deep breath and proceeded for his bottle of water.

Shannon was standing in a hallway talking on her cell phone. "Bobby, you have to calm down sweety. Just take a deep breath and hug your teddy bear. You know manny will make you feel better...I know daddy hit you again and I'm trying to figure out a way to help you okay honey...I love you Bobby, can you hang in there for big sister?...I'm gonna call you tomorrow first thing in the morning when dad is at work okay sweetheart?...stay strong buddy, gosh I love you so much..." She hung up the phone and looked up wiping away a tear from her cheek. She turned around the corner and bumped into a tall firm body. She looked up and saw Stu standing there looking down at her with concern. "Hey Shannon, are you okay? You look like you've been crying?" She took a deep breath and tried to think of something to say. "Huh? Oh yeah, I just had something I was dealing with from backhome. Don't worry though, I'll be fine." "You sure, I hate to see a beautiful woman crying." He mentally kicked himself in the shin for sounding so bold not wanting to scare her off. She looked up at him with her wet glossy eyes and smiled. "You are so sweet, you guys can really pull off some opposite characters can't you?" "Oh yeah, it's really fun to jump out of your element sometimes." "Yeah, I can only imagine for the most part. I did do a little theatre in high school. I never pulled off the skills to go big time though. But it was really fun playing different personalities. I even played a person with multiple personalities once. That was a lot of fun." Her heart started to pound at his presence. Here there was an attractive man and she was practically babbling on probably scaring him away. "Wow, I think i'm going to stop talking so much. I should probably go meet back up with Bryan and cheer him on for his match against Cm Punk. You still going to the bar later?" "Yes I am, I guess I'll see you there?" "Yep, thanks for showing your concern. It was very sweet of you." She smiled at him one last time and walked away towards Bryan's lockerroom.

**WELL I THINK IM GOING TO CALL IT GOOD FOR NOW ON THIS CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WERE GONNA SEE HOW THINGS GO AT THE BAR AFTER THE RAW SHOWING AND DON'T FORGET TO STAY TUNED TO SEE IF SHANNON GETS THE PHYSICAL THERAPY JOB. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS TO ALL. WWEORTONWWE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL HERE WE HAVE ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF MY LITTLE STORY HERE. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I PERSONALLY WANT TO THANK EVERYONE TO READ MY STORY AND GAVE ME REVIEWS. THEY REALLY GIVE ME THAT MOTIVATION AND CONFIDENCE TO AVOID WRITTERS BLOCK. LOL. THIS STORY IS STIL BEING PLAYED BY EAR, SO CHECK IT OUT. AGAIN PLEASE R AND R AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. GOOD TIMES!**

_**IT'S WHAT YOU DO TO ME**_

_**CHAPTER TWO-AVOIDING CONFLICT**_

Bryan grabbed the last of his things and him and Shannon walked out of his lockerroom and were going to place his stuff in his rental car to get ready to leave for the hotel. Luckily the hotel was really close to the bar so they planned on walking. Bryan sent a text to Stu and Stephen letting them know they were going to walk and to meet them there at round ten o'clock. Bryan and Shannon went to their separate rooms and got ready to meet in the lobby and walk to the bar together.

Stephen was in his hotel room just finishing getting ready. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. he had his hair moderatly spiked and was checking to make sure he was looking his best for Shannon. He figured that Stu was still going to go and he felt that there might be a little interest for Shannon on Stu's part and he wanted to fully impress Shannon more. He saw that he had everything in place and grabbed his room key and cell phone and walked out making his way to the bar.

Stu was walking down the lobby in black slacks and a black t shirt on. Every lock of his hair was strategically placed to make him look damn good. As he was approaching the doors to exit he noticed Shannon and Bryan to the right of him. Shannon called for him to come over. His heart was pounding out of his chest when he saw her coming towards him in her tight blue jeans and yellow tube top. Her hair was curly and wild with her light pink shades of make-up. She had a smile that could light a room up as she wrapped her arms around him. He took in her scent and didn't want to let go of her. "Hey big guy, you look very hansom this evening." "Thank you, you look very ravishing as well." "Oh, ravishing. You are so adorable with your vocabulary." She patted him on the arm and smiled at him. He tried to hide any blushing. "Alright you two, let's get out of here." Bryan approached them with his sweet heartwarming smile. They agreed and started making their way to the bar.

As they were walking, they could see Stephen in the distance. Shannon ran off leaving Stu and Bryan behind her to greet Stephen. "Hey there sexy you got a date tonight?" She snuck up on him and joked. He turned around surprised at the blunt words only to be taken aback when he saw her there laughing at her words. "You are dressed to kill Mr. Farrelly." "You look absolutly beautiful darlin'." Her heart melted at his words. She latched her arms around his and they walked inside together. Stu was watching them and couldn't help but feel sad and disapponted and Bryan didn't fail to notice. "You like her don't you?" Stu was brought back into reality and looked at Bryan. "She's the definition of perfect." "She tends to get to you. I have never met a better person in my life. I would die if I lost her." "How come the two of you never go together?" "It just came up, we never asked each other out or talked about it. I think we just had a different connection that placed us to be the great friends we are nowadays. Listen Stu, it's obvious that you and Stephen have something for her and this is not the first time ive given this speech. But despite you being taller and stronger then me, I will not hesitate to come after you if you hurt her. I want nothing but the best and thats what she deserves. I would rather see her with a guy like you or Stephen, but that whole thing you two will have to figure out. She's been through some real shit in her life and shes precious. You hear me?" "Bryan, I would let you kick my ass if I hurt such a beauty like that." "Glad we see eye to eye." Bryan patted him on the back and they entered the bar.

The bar wasn't totally packed. Stephen and Shannon were sitting in the back corner away from everyone flagging them to come over. They were all sitting in the booth when a waitress came over to take their order. After ordering their drinks, a good song came on the Speakers and a few people were making their way to the small dance floor. Shannon stood up after taking a gulp of her drink. "I don't know about you guys, but im going to do a little dancin'. See you later." She made her way to the dance floor and started dancin all goffy by herself as all the guys were watching in amusement. As she was dancing she lost her footing and was falling back when somebody caught her. She turned around and looked up locking eyes with Randy Orton. "Thank you for catching me, sorry about falling on you." "It's okay, it's a great song." "Hell yeah! It's really nice to meet you, your one of my favorite wrestlers." "Thank you, aren't you that girl who was with Danielson?" "Yep, that's me...my name is Shannon. Where's you wife? I thought I saw her with you earlier tonight at the show." "Yeah, she's staying at the hotel. She's not much into bars at all." "Well that's a bummer." "So I see you have a fan club over there." He directed her attention to Bryan Stephen and Stu. "Yeah, I don't know what i'm going to do about that one." "What? The fact that Stephen is drooling at the mouth and Stu is undressing you with his eyes?" "...Yeah...that exactly. They are both really cute and funny and sweet. I don't know who to chose." "How about you forget about that for a second and do some stupid dancing with me for a second." "Okay!" They both danced all goofy and were acting like they were having a really good time. Stu adjusted himself in the booth. "I see Orton is making a move on her." Bryan lightly laughed at Stu's jealousy. "She knows he's married, plus, Orton isn't really her type anyway. I can see those two being great friends." "Aww." Stu commented.

After the song was over, she gave Randy a hug and smiled at him. "Shannon, in regards to your problem. I think the best way to figure out who you want to be with...I'm sure they both will be nice to you and respect you. But it's the one who takes you to that place that only they know about that shows their true feelings for you. At least that's what Samantha told me when I took her to this little spot I always went to by myself. Look at us now, a beautiful daughter and all the happiness in the world. I could ask for anything more." She smiled up at him. "Thank you so much Randy. That means so much to me." He smiled at her and they parted ways, she started to make her way back to the guys when a stranger grabbed her by the arm pulling her back. "Hey pretty little thing, how about you do some of that dancin with me huh?" "Listen buddy, you really don't want to do what your doing right now, trust me." "Well I'm doing it because I want to. So let's go dance." "How about you let go of my arm asshole!" "You fucking little bitch! you don't talk to me like that. How about we find out how that mouth works when you have a mouthful of my d-" The guy was cut off when Stu grabbed him and pushed him away. "You get off of her right now or I'm going to straighten you out asshole!" Stu had such anger in his eyes. Shannon stoofd in front of Stu and placed her hands on his chest. "Stu please don't so this, I can take care of him" "Maybe that's something that I'm supposed to do for you." "Stu please, just turn around and go sit back down. Let's just forget about him and go have a good time." Stu was showing reluctance when the guy was coming at them again. "You better listen to your little bitch you dumb fucking Englishman!" Shannon turned around grabbed the guy by the balls bringing him to his knees. He was looking up at her in pain. "How about you shut the fuck up before I kick your ass and straighten you out you piece of shit!" She slapped him firmly across the face and he scampered off. She gave Stu a serious look and walked back to the booth. She chugged down the rest of her dark beer and sat down next to Stephen. Stephen gave her a blank stare. Not only did she look aboslutly gorgeous, but she could take care of herself. "You wouldn't happen to have a little Irish in yah would yah darlin'?" She smiled at him. "Half from my mother, my father was German." "Wow, you are something else." She smiled at him.

They continued to have a really good night and Randy eventually joined them as they celebrated her bravery with a few beers. Stu was feeling worried in the back of his mind that after what happend he figured he blew any chance with her. He was going to have to figure out a way to make it right. They were all getting up and getting ready to leave. At this point, Randy had way too much to drink leaving Bryan and Stephen offering to help him to the hotel and to his room. "You guys go aheas, Bryan, I'll just have Stu walk me to my room." "Okay Shannon." Stu's heart started to pound. He was hoping that this was going to bring a good opportunity to talk to her. They were walking back to the hotel and she had her arm latched around his keeping her warm from the cold night. Stu looked down at her. "Listen Shannon, I'm really sorry about what happend back there. I feel so bad." "It's really okay Stu, I just haven't been a big fan of conflict and I try really hard to avoid it and take care of it before it get's too bad. I lived with an asshole like that for almost twenty years and I know how to deal with people like that." "What do you mean you lived with someone like that for almost twenty years?" "Nothing, nevermind, I don't really want to talk about it right now." They were approaching her hotel room door at this point. "Listen, I really do want to thank you for being there and intending on coming to my rescue. That was very sweet and any true gentleman would do that. So thank you." They were looking into each other's eyes when he slowly leaned down placing a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and they separated after a few seconds still looking into each others eyes. She smiled up at him and momentarily placed her hand on his cheek. "You're a wonderful man Stu Bennett. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She turned around and let herself in her room leaving him there speechless.

**WELL THINGS CERTAINLY GOT A LITTLE INTERESTING THERE DON'T YOU THINK? WELL LOOKS LIKE THERE WAS A LITTLE SOMETHING SOMETHIN GOING ON BETWEEN HER AND STU. BUT IS THIS REALLY HOW THINGS ARE GOING TO TURN OUT? WAS THERE WAS TRUE CHEMISTRY THERE? WHAT ABOUT MR. FARRELLY? AND WILL MR. ORTON HAVE A LOVELY HANGOVER? I SHALL UPDATE FOR YOU SOON MY LITTLE BUTTERFLIES. PLEASE R AND R. THANKS ALL. WWEORTONWWE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEPING ME GOING. I GOTTA TELL YAH IM HAVING FUN WRITING THIS STORY. I WAS REALLY WORRIED AT FIRST BUT IT GETS EASIER BY EACH CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER HERE. PLEASE R AND R. THANKS AGAIN TO MY LOYAL READERS FOR REVIEWIN'. HAPPY READING MY BUTTERFLY'S. **

_**IT'S WHAT YOU DO TO ME**_

_**CHAPTER 3-DEAR BEAUTIFUL GIRL**_

The next morning couldn't have come any sooner. Shannon awoke to the sun shining through her hotel room causing her to stir. She leaned over and looked at her cell phone and saw that it was practically blown up with calls and text messages. She saw that one text was wrong Bryan trying to get the details of what happened last night remembering that Stu walked her to her room last night and she laughed to herself when suddenly her missed call list showed that her little brother had called. She remembered that she was planning on calling him in the morning but the fact that he was already calling her scared her and made her think something bad had happened. She dialed his number and the phone started to ring. It only rang a couple times before hearing the young boys voice on the other line. "Hey Bobby, are you okay sweetheart?" "Daddy told me not to talk to you on the phone anymore. He hit me again this morning. I don't know what to do, I want to get out of here." "Soon sweetie, I'm gonna get you out of there when I get the money to try and legally adopt you." "Do you know when you will?" "Well, I have a job interview in just a couple of hours that might help me get the money I need. Okay sweetie? Your just going to have to hang in there for just a while longer. Make sure not to call me from your house phone anymore. I'll try and get you a cell phone that you can hide." "Okay sis." She hung up the phone and started to get ready for her interview.

As she was walking out of the bathroom from her shower. She noticed a note on the floor by the door. She created a strange look on her face and pick up the mysterious note. She opened it up only to have a smile spread across her face shortly after. It read," Dear beautiful girl, I know of this gentleman who really wants to take you out to dinner. He was wondering if you would accept by meeting him at the nice Steakhouse on seventh avenue at seven o'clock this evening. If you are not there, then he will assume that you show no interest. But keep in mind beautiful girl, that you might make his heart hurt. Please say yes. Sincerely, The Messenger.

She lightly laughed at the creativity of the note. She assumed it was from Stu because as far as she knew, Stephen didn't know what room number she was staying in. She finished getting ready and grabbed all her stuff. All the wrestlers were staying at the hotel again due to the Smackdown taping going on that evening. They were to fly out the next morning and make their way back to their homes and visit with whomever they had in their lives. She walked over to a cafe down the block and ordered some coffee and breakfast before having to go to her interview. As she was working on her eggs she remembered that Bryan had sent her that text. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number. "Hey nerd, how did it go with the drunken Viper?" "Very funny, how did it go with the leader of The Nexus?" "I don't kiss and tell." "Oh, so your saying that you kissed him huh?" "Yes I did, and it was very nice actually if you must know." "Are you going to see him again?" "I don't know Bryan it's only the next morning. Although I did have a anonymous note under my door this morning asking me to dinner at that nice Steakhouse down the street at seven tonight. I think it's from Stu because between him and Stephen, he knows my room number." "Really? That's kind of cool. He's a big romantic sap isn't he?" "Hey be nice, your just jealous because it's something you haven't thought of yet." "True, hey I gotta go. I'm getting an important call on the other line. I guess I'll see you later tonight?" "Well I don't know now, I was planning on going to Smackdown but now I have the dinner. I'll just call you later okay?" "Alright, later Shannon." "Bye Bryan." She hung up and finished her breakfast.

She made her way to the headquarters and walked into the building trying to find Vince's office. She couldn't have been any more nervous. She really wanted to get this job, if not for her, for her little brother because she talked to him nearly everyday about him going through what she went through almost everyday growing up. She didn't want to leave him behind. But she had no choice, she wanted to start a great life and make the right money to try and get adoption rights of him and get him away from their father. She shook her thoughts away as she knocked on the door.

She walked out of the office twenty minutes later with the biggest smile on her face. Vince might have just saved her little brother by telling her she started in three weeks after some intense training. She was going to work Saturday through Wednesday training until she was comfortable and was going to go on the road Sunday through Wednesday doing her job for all the wrestlers. She wanted to celebrate so bad. She grabbed her phone and called up Bryan asking to meet up with him.

Bryan walked down into the lobby where Shannon was waiting. He was wondering why she had a giant smile on her face. He approached her and gave her a hug. "So you remember telling Vince about me and trying to get me a job with the WWE?" "Yes, why have you talked to him about it or something?" "Actually I've done more than that. I just got done having an interview with him. I start training on Saturday and after a few weeks I'll be on the road with you guys." "What?" "Yep, I wanted to surprise you...are you surprised?" "Well hell yeah I am. I'm also very happy for you. Oh my god Shannon, this is absolutly great. Are you going to try and get Bobby now?" "As soon as I have the money for the adoption process and court fees. Should only be a couple of months after what Vince told me my pay was going to be." "How much are you going to be making?" "twenty-five hundred every showing and thirty dollars an hour for none showings and my training." "Wow Shannon, that's amazing. We have to celebrate." "Well, I have my dinner tonight. You and I can celebrate this weekend. Isn't the show gonna be in Texas?" "Yeah, I'm flying in Sunday night." "Well, fly in Saturday night and we'll go out and have some drinks." "Alright, that sounds like a great idea." "Oh my goodness I'm so excited...but now I'm nervous about dinner tonight. I wish I knew for sure if it's Stu." "I'm sure it is, I didn't tell Stephen your room number and I know the hotel won't give it out. He shouldn't have a way of knowing. So what do you think of Stu anyway? Have you just decided to be with him?" "Um, not quite yet. He's a really nice guy, but it's too early to say how I feel about him. We had a nice time yesterday but I'm still intrigued by Stephen. We do have this little connection that I would like to see a following." "Well, maybe he'll ask you out too?" "I don't know, right now I'm just going to focus on my dinner tonight. Speaking of dinner, I need to go bye me a nice dress. I know just the person to help me. Let's go."

They walked up three floors and knocked on Randy and Samantha's door. Samantha answered the door in pajama shorts and a tank top with messy hair. "Bryan right? Who are you though?" "Hi, my name is Shannon. I'm a new found friend of your husbands if he remembers after his rough night last night. I have a crazy important date tonight and I was wondering if your husband could keep Bryan busy while we go shopping for a dress. I figured if Randy and I are gonna be friends I should get to know to know the one person who makes him so happy." "Wow, okay...um, Randy baby. Are you out of bed yet?" "Yeah, who is it?" "Come over here sweetie!" Randy got out of bed and walked over and saw the two very awake and less hungover people at the door. A smile crept up on his face. "Hey Shannon, what's up?" "Well, I'm kidnapping your wife to help me find a dress for my mystery date with either Stephen or Stu, but I think it's Stu." "Really? Wow that's really great. Um, yeah Samantha why don't you go ahead. You two should get to know each other." "Okay babe, Shannon I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick and freshen up. You and Bryan can wait in here with Randy if you want." "Okay great, thanks." They walked inside and all sat on the bed.

Shannon and Samantha were shopping around the department store while Randy and Bryan were in Randys room going over wrestling moves and strategies. Shannon found a dark green cocktail dress that had spaghetti straps. "Wow girl, that's a dress to kill kind of dress. Go try it on." Samantha insisted. Shannon went in the dressing room and slipped it on soon after being satisfied with the results. "I think this is the one Sam.!" Shannon yelled from inside the room. "Well come out here and show me." Shannon stepped out and modelled the dress. "Wow, that will guarantee you a second date." "That is if that becomes a possibility." "Yeah, that's true. Randy told me a little bit about your situation this morning. Just remember in the end what he told you." "Yeah, I can't get that out of my mind. That was really sweet of him. Your a lucky woman Sam. I hope one day I find my Randy Orton." "Oh you will, don't you worry. He's out there for sure." "Gosh I'm so nervous. I can do this." "You'll make his heart melt girl don't even worry." They finished up and paid for the dress.

After a few hours, the clock read that it was almost seven. Shannon had just go done getting ready for her date and was going to have Bryan drop her off. She was really nervous still because it was really bothering her that she wasn't fully sure as to who it was going to be there. Then she really started driving herself crazy by thinking so much that maybe it would be somebody else that she wasn't expecting. That would throw things for a loop.

**WELL I THINK IM GOING TO STOP THINGS THERE FOR NOW. OBVIOUSLY THE DATE WILL BE IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. WHO'S GOING TO BE WAITING AT THE RESTAURANT FOR HER? WILL SHE BE ABLE TO SAVE HER LITTLE BROTHER SOON? I DEFINITELY PLAN ON MAKING THE NEXT CHAPTER FUN AND INTERESTING. PLEASE STAY TUNED AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R AND R. I NEED THE CONFIDENCE BOOST. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I KNOW IT WAS MORE OF A FILLER BUT BARE WITH ME. THANKS ALL WWEORTONWWE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO AGAIN, I BRING YOU THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. I WOULD LIKE TO KINDLY THANK EVERYONE FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS. I'M SO GLAD WITH HOW THIS STORY IS GOING AND ONCE AGAIN I SAY HOW MUCH MORE FUN ITS GETTING AS I WRITE MORE AND MORE. I LOVE NOT HAVING WRITERS BLOCK. YEAH! WELL HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT. TRUST ME, IT'S GOOD STUFF. PLEASE R AND R MY BUTTERFLYS. **

_**IT'S WHAT YOU DO TO ME**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR- ALCOHOL AND LAUGHTER**_

Bryan pulled up to the restaurant and the guy at the front door opened up her door. She smiled up at him. She turned and looked back at Bryan. "I'm so nervous Bryan, what am I going to do?" "You just need to be yourself and have a great time. Look at it this way, whoever it is in there is willing to do what he did to have this dinner with you. It was a very sweet and creative gesture. Just go with that for now okay?" "Okay, wish me luck." "Luck, have fun Shannon." "Bye." She turned around and walked inside. She entered the biulding and looked up at the cloack and it read two minutes til seven. The host smiled at her and greeted her. Are you miss Martin?" "Yes, how did you know?" "Well the guy waiting for you in the back said that I would notice a very beautiful woman and sould know it's you. I guess he was right." "Wow, so he's here?" "Yep, I am to direct you to him." "Okay." She started following him to the back of the restaurant. Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest. She could barely breath at this point but calmed down when she saw Stu sitting at the table. She was glad that there was no major surprises and got that out of the way. She smiled at him brightly. He smiled that sexy quarky smile back at her. The host walked away as Stu got up to pull out her seat. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi Beautiful, thanks for taking the note into consideration." "I couldn't deny such an invitation. Thank you for having me." They smiled at each other and started to look at the menu.

Dinner was well underway and they were talking back and fourth about just about everything. They did have a few things in common. The whole time it was hard for Shannon to comprehend that someone who grew up with such priveleges be interested in someone like her who grew up a typical life with an abusive father. Of course she didn't exactly tell him that and was very afraid too. She was having a very nice time, but she felt that it would probably ruin the date if that topic of conversation came up. They continued on with dinner. She had brought up the subject of her interview with Vince and that it went successful. His eyes lit up to the thought of seeing her more often and that she was going to be on the road with her. She was so perfect and beautiful. Stu wanted to find someone that he could treat like a queen and be in love forever with. It was hard for him to think that she wasn't a possibility.

The bill came and Stu paid for it as well as leaving a generous tip due to the classy and great service. He got up from his chair and pulled out her chair as she was attempting to do it herself. She reluctantly smiled at him and they connected arms walking out. As they were standing outside waiting for the valet to bring his car he could tell that she was getting cold and placed his blazer over her shoulders. She smiled up at him and his heart mealted. "You are so amazing Shannon, I really hope that you had a wonderful time." "I did Stu, thank you so much. It was absolutly wonderful, thank you for the lovely dinner and the amazing time." He winked at her as his car was being pulled up. He opened her door and let her in and he got in the drivers side and started to make it back towards the hotel. As much as he wanted to conitunue this date he was aware of the fact that everyone had to get up at about six in the morning and he didn't want to ruin the fact that the night went so perfectly.

He parked the car and he walked her to the building. They entered the elevator and he pressed the button to her floor number. The doors dinged allowing them entrance to her floor. They walked up to her door and she slid her key in opening the door. She turned around and look back at him. "Thanks again for the wonderful time Stu, I guess I'll probably being seeing you over the weekend right?" "That's right, you have your training don't you?" "Yep, I start on Saturday but I don't imagine that I'll see most of you guys until Sunday." "Yeah probably not." He smiled and knew that the awkward moment of silence was going to come up so he leaned down placing a kiss on her lips. She lightly kissed him back as her hand rested on his chest. They separated the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. "Get some good sleep tonight beautiful." "Goodnight Stu." They parted ways and he went back to his own room.

The next morning was not a pleasant one, Shannon didn't want to get up seeing that she wasn't a morning person. She finished getting ready and grabbed all of her stuff. She quickly and painlessly got to the airport and called Bryan up to say goodbye until the weekend. They confirmed plans to see each other Saturday night to celebrate her new job. As she was walking to her waiting area she accidentally bumped into a tall gentleman and dropped her phone. "Shit!" She grabbed her phone and was going to try and not curse the gentlman out when she looked up meeting eyes with Stephen. Her heart sank into her stomach, he was looking so good in his blue jeans and tight black shirt. He was now wearing a flat cap instead of having his hair spiked up. He smiled that goofy sexy smile at her. He had this crazy affect on her. "Hi there darlin', are yee alright?" She had to take a second for his accent had another crazy affect on her. "Um...yeah, just gla my phone isn't broken. I guess I'll just have to call Bryan back later after I land or something. You know what, we're probably on the same flight huh?" "Yeah, I am going back home to Florida." "Where abouts in Florida are you from anyways?" "I live in St. Augustine Florida I'm right off the water just north of a town called Palatka." "Are you serious? I live in Palatka. Well just right next to it but I might as well live there. I love living by the water, it's so beautiful." "Wow, I never would have thought we'd live so close to each other." "Well, after I finished college I was looking to work for a High School to do my physical training there when I saw the local High School near there was hiring. So I took the job thinking it would be cool to be by the water." As they were smiling at each other flight attendant called over the speaker and announced that first class was able to board the flight. "Are you sitting in first class?" "Yeah, anytime I fly I sit in first class it makes the flight less painless. I'm not much of a flyer." "Oh me neter, but I guess I had to get over that to fight in the WWE didn't I?" "Yeah, that might palce a big factor." They lightly laughed as they boarded the plane.

The plane had taken off and everyone was in their seats. Stephen and Shannon were pleasently surprised that they were seated next to each other. Stephen was turning his cell phone back on when he saw Shannon sitting there looking nervous." "Are yee alright darlin'?" "Huh?...just a little nervous. I just don't want to crash and die." "Oh I don't think you'll have to worry bout tat. The flight attendant said that the flight was going to be smooth. Why don't I get you a drink? It'll probably relax your muscles." "Do you think?" "It's works for me." "Okay..." She smiled nervously at him as she pressed the button for the flight attendant. The attendance came and they both ordered some bourbon. As they were working on their drinks, Stephen looked at Shannon. "Oh how did your interview with Mr. Mcmahon?" "You remembered?" "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" "Oh, no reason I guess. Um, it went really really well. I got the job and I start training on Saturday, after a few weeks of that I'm going to be working Sunday through Wednesdays with all you guys." "Really, that it so great. I'm so happy for yeh. Now we need to celebrate, I guess were ordering more drinks." "Stephen, are you trying to get me drunk on this airplane?" "Well I think it sounds like a good idea. Plus, my friend Josh is going to pick me up at the airport, I can have him drive you home if you need." "Stephen, I can't incovenience you like that." "If I was offerin it wouldn't be an inconvenince now would it?" "...No." She smiled at his goofy expression. There was something about him that made her feel so comfortable. She felt like she could be herself with him. He lived the good life and had plenty of luxuries, but it was like he didn't forget where he came from.

Four drinks later and amazingly no complaints later, Shannon was laughing really hard at something Stephen said. He was just watching her laugh, she was completly tipsy. She looked so beautiful laughing, the way her nose crinckled. She made his heart pound faster and faster. He just wanted to wrap his arm around her and kiss her passionatly. They continued joking back and fourth and laughing their asses off until the flight came to an end. They grabbed their bags and walked outside where Josh was sitting in his car waiting. Stephen greeted him and told him about Shannon and driving her home. They got in the car and started making their way to her house.

As they were driving along the road and the alcohol was starting to wear off. Stephen was just watching her smile. She looked over at him and gave him a curious look. "Do I have something on my face?" "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are, you don't even have to do anything. It's just the way you smile and laugh, the way you talk. It just comes so naturally for yah." She started to blush heavily and didn't know what to say and something came over her and without even getting s chance to stop herself. She leaned over crashing her lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around her and deepend the kiss. It was starting to get more passionate when she pulled back. "Wow, i'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that at all." "I'm really glad you did." "Stephen I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It's just the situation and alcohol didn't really help." "What situation are yee talking about? Wait, it's Stu isn't it? I heard sometin about a date yesterday. I take it took you out to a nice dinner?" Stephe-." "Listen Shannon, it's okay I understand. I don't want to do anything to confuse you, as long as your happy that's all that matters right?" "Stephen, please let me explain...yes, I did go out to dinner with Stu yesterday and it was a nice dinner and I did have a good time. But I don't know hwo I feel about everything. I come here to see my best friend and get a job interiew and I meet two greats guys who are attracted to me and Im attracted to them. These past two days have been mentally torturous. I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just a normal girl from Washington who didn't have much. I've never been in a situation like this. I don't have a clue what I'm doing, this is absolutly rediculous!" She was waving her arms in the air when Stephen grabbed them and put them down on her lap. He then placed both his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in closer now crashing his lips onto hers. She started to kiss him back when Josh yelled from the front. "Hey loverbirds, we're here." They pulled apart and started to blush forgetting that Josh was there in the first place. "let me walk you to yer door." "Okay."

They got out of the vehicle and grabbed her bags. She had a long driveway to her nice little one story cosy house. Stephen placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked to her door. She opened her door and pushed it open and looked back at Stephen. "I really hope that I didn't scare yee off tonight." "You didn't, I thought maybe I scared you." "No, not at all. Can I see you again before you have to leave on Saturday?" "Um...I'm free this Friday night?" "That would be perfect. Can I come pick you up at around six?" "Sure, what do you want to do?" "That'll be a surprise darlin'. I'll see you then." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and turned walking back to his friends vehicle. Shannon walked back into her house and her heart was racing practically a hundred miles an hour. She had to call Bryan and fast.

**WELL THAT SOUNDS LIKE A NICE PLACE TO STOP. MAN I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU HAD A LOT OF FUN READING IT. NO THINGS ARE REALLY STARTING TO GET CONFUSING AND INTERESTING. NOW WHO THE HELL IS SHE GOING TO CHOOSE? PLEASE R AND R, I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT. UNTIL NEXT TIME MY BUTTERFLYS. THANKS ALL, WWEORTONWWE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WELL HERE'S MY NEXT INSTALLMENT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. IT'S PRETTY INTENSE SO I WARN YOU. BUT I THINK IT'S PRETTY GOOD. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE ENCOURAGING REVIEWS. PLEASE R AND R. THANKS ALL.**

_**IT'S WHAT YOU DO TO ME**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE- SAVING BOBBY**_

The next day, Shannon got up and grabbed her cell phone off of her night stand. She saw that she had a missed call from Bryan. She dialed his number and waited for a few rings. "Hello missy, so good of you to get back to me. What the hell have you been doing huh?" "Well, that's a very good question actually. Things definitely got interesting yesterday that's for sure. I ended up having seats right next to Stephen on the flight yesterday and then his friend who came to pick him up gave me and him a ride home after finding out that I live only ten minutes away from him. Bryan I have no idea what to do. He kissed me during the ride home and the dinner with Stu came up and then I was getting confused again and then he kissed me again and then he asked me out Friday night. I have no idea what he has in store for me. But I'm very excited and nervous." "Wow, let me just take in all that information there. Well, now when you go on a date with Stephen you can figure out how you feel about him and that might make your decision easier because you've been alone with both of them you see?" "I guess, it was totally crazy though. Stephen was absolutely great. He's so fun to be around." "So are you saying you like Stephen better?" "I don't know Bryan. Stu is a perfect gentleman who cherishes the good things in life whereas Stephen makes me feel like myself. I just don't know what to do." "Well just relax until after your little date with Stephen okay?" "I'll try, I gotta go now. I'm gonna go do some grocery shopping and now I have to get an outfit for Friday. I'll talk to you later. I'll call you Saturday for sure." "Alright sounds good, later girl." They both hung up and then she grabbed her clean clothes to hop in the shower.

After getting ready and driving to the grocery store, she had a call coming through on her cell phone. She didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" "Shannon?" "Bobby? Where are you? Are you okay?" "I'm at school right now, the nurse let me use the phone. I don't know what to do. Daddy broke my arm yesterday and I was in the hospital all night. I wanna leave Shannon, I can't do this anymore. Okay sweetie, I'm going to take a flight out tonight okay? I'm coming to get you. Your not going to have to be with daddy anymore okay?" "You promise?" "I'm going to do what I can, it's going to be very hard and we're going to have to go through some tough stuff, but I need you to hang in there okay?" "Okay..." "I love you sweetie." "Love you too." Tears started to lightly fall from her cheeks. She dialed Bryan's number again and asked for Stephen's number. She was going to have to take a flight out tomorrow and was going to have to cancel on him to try and get this whole thing figured out. He luckily had his number. She turned her car around and started heading back to her house. She was going to have to go inline to buy a plane ticket. The phone started ringing and her heart was pounding. "Hello?" "Stephen it's Shannon, listen I have to take care of a family emergency and I have to fly back out to Washington as soon as I can tonight and I don't think I'll back home by tomorrow night." "Is everything okay darlin'?" "It's my little brother, I have to get him out of my dad's house. It's complicated. I hope you aren't mad at me." "No sweetheart, of course I'm not mad at you. How did you get me number?" "Bryan, I didn't want you to show up tomorrow and see I wasn't even home." "Oh, well where are yee now?" "I'm turning around and heading back home now. I have to go buy a plane ticket and pack." "Hold on and wait for me to get over there. Don't do anything okay?" "But Stephen-." "Don't argue, just wait there okay?" "Okay..." She hung up and continued home.

She pulled up to her house and ran up to her room. She started practically throwing clothes into her suitcase and scrambling everywhere. It had been about twenty minutes of fidgeting and panic when he doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Stephen standing there. He looked so good despite all the craziness that was happened he still was able to take her aback for a second. "Hey darlin', are you okay?" "I've just been packing my suitcase, I was going to go buy a plane ticket but I was waiting for you." "Good, I already got the tickets. The flight leaves in two hours. So we need to leave right away." "Wait, what do you mean we?" "Well I know your gonna need help and I have a really good lawyer." "Stephen, my problems can't become your problems. You don't even know what's going on anyway." "That's why your going to tell me on the way to the airport. Now grab your stuff and lets go." She chose not to argue considering she was losing the argument and fast. She went upstairs and grabbed her now packed suitcase and met him at the door.

They got in his SUV and started making their way to the airport. There was a little silence at first when he finally looked at her. "So are yee going to tell me what's going on?" "...My little brother Bobby still lives with my our dad and he's constantly being beaten...just like I was." She looked at him in shame. Her heart melted when he took her hand in his and smiled reassuringly. "I've been trying to get enough money to be able to get full custody of him. Our mother died when he was just a baby and I was too young to be adopting him. He's only ten years old and he just broke his arm yesterday and put him in the hospital last night. I don't care that I don't have the money yet, I need to get him out of there. I still don't know how I'm going to do it without getting arrested." "Well I'm going to talk to my lawyer and have him cover all of the legalities and then we're going to try and make sure we don't lose him again. It's going to be a rough couple of days but we're going to need to get this things solved right away." "But Stephen I don't know what to do for the money." "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of everything." "Why do you keep making this your problem? You barely even know me and your doing all of this for me?" "Because I care about yeh and I want the best for yeh." Slow warm tears started to fall down her cheeks. Why was this guy doing so much for her. She couldn't imagine anyone else doing this for her. Stephen grabbed his cell phone and called his lawyer and had him take care of everything and gave him all the information. They were planning and driving to the house and grabbing him. Stephen's lawyer was going to make sure the cops were on his side and they were going to try to get the rights in Shannon's favor.

The flight was very long not even because they had to fly from Florida all the way to Washington. They landed in Seattle and they got a rental car and made their way towards Aberdeen. Her heart was pounding and she was very nervous. "Stephen, what if this doesn't work and I lose him? What if he has to go back there, he might kill him. He almost killed me once. I can't take that risk." "Shannon, yer going to have to be tough and be strong about this. Yer going to have to walk in there with all the confidence in the world. I'm going to be there for you every step of the way so yee don't have to worry okay?" "..Okay..."

It was time, they pulled up to the little house with the messy yard. She took and deep breath and they both got out. Stephen called his lawyer and got the okay. The cops were on their way to make sure everything went smoothly. Child protective services were notified and they were on their way as well. It had been nearly ten years ago that she left this house and the only reason she never called CPS was because her dad threaten to kill Bobby. She knocked on the door and Bobby answered. She covered his mouth before he could scream for her. Stephen grabbed Bobby and took him back to the rental car and the cops were pulling up at this point. Shannon walked inside and went into Bobby's room and started grabbing a bunch of his clothes and threw them in a big blanket. She found his teddy bear Manny and grabbed him too. While she was grabbing his stuff, her dad walked in the room. "What's the fuck are you doing here?" "I'm taking Bobby away from you do you can't hurt him anymore." "Oh no your not, you get the fuck out of this house you stupid little bitch!" "Fuck you! We're taking Bobby with us and I'm going to legally adopt him and give him a much better life!" "What's this we shit?" "Us." Her dad turned around to see Stephen standing in the doorway. "Shannon, just grab more stuff I'll take care of him." "Who the fuck are you? Her little boyfriend?" "Do I look little to yeh fella?" "Fuck you asshole, you and your little whore better get out of my house!" "Not gonna happen, we're taking Bobby and gettin him the hell out of here!" Shannon's dad started to come after Stephen when Stephen blocked him punching him nearly knocking him out. The cops ran in and placed hand cuffs on her dad and Stephen helped her grab a bunch of Bobby's stuff. They managed to get out of there. Shannon had talked to one of the cops and there was going to be a court date tomorrow to determine temporary custody of Bobby until the proper hearing.

Stephen and Shannon grabbed a hotel room and were gonna stay there for the night. Bobby was sleeping soundly on one of the beds when Stephen came out of the restroom. He saw Shannon stroking Bobby's hair. She got up and wrapped her arms around Stephen. He embraced her tightly not wanting to let her go. "Thank you so much for what you did for me. I couldn't never find a proper way to repay you." "You don't have to worry about repaying me. I just want to make sure that he gets a safe home." "I'm not going to be able to adopt him. I won't be able to adopt him with my career choice. I'll lose everything and then I won't be able to support him anyway. They're not going to let me adopt him if I'm only home three days out of the week, I called my mother's sister. She's agreed to take legal care of him. I told her I'll send her money every week and pay for everything. That way he'll be happy and safe." "Are yee okay with that?" "Yeah, she's wonderful. I know he'll be happy there. I'm just so glad that she'll be able to take care of everything." "Me too." "I really can't thank you enough, what you did was absolutely amazing." Just promise that I can take you out on that date?" "Yeah, I just don't know when that'll be. I have to get this all sorted out and then I have training for the next few weeks. It's going to be absolutely and uncontrollable." "You'll be fine, I'll make sure yee don't lose yer head." "Oh, thanks a lot." They laughed at each other and she looked into his eyes. He leaned down placing a sweet kiss on her lips. She deepened it making it very passionate. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed. They were getting more into it when they heard Bobby stir. Shannon stopped him, "I can't do this right now. Not while he's here, he's been traumatized enough." Stephen agreed.

The next day was long and hard. Court luckily granted her Aunt the right to have custody. Shannon was going to have to go back to court next Thursday to finalize everything and get the final verdict on whether Bobby was going to be able to stay with their Aunt. Stephen and Shannon said goodbye to Bobby and he flew back out to Georgia where the Aunt had lived while Stephen and Shannon flew back to Florida. Shannon went home and tried to catch up on sleep. She had to call Bryan tomorrow and make plans for their get together Saturday night after her first day of training. She was going to be meeting up with all the other trainers and they were going to go over techniques and schedules. She did her laundry and packed for her few day trip and went to bed.

**WELL I WONDER WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN FOR SHANNON? WHAT STEPHEN DID WAS PRETTY COOL OF HIM. BUT WHAT ABOUT STU? WILL THEY GET TOGETHER AGAIN? IS BOBBY GOING TO SAFELY LIVE WITH HIS AUNT? MORE TO COME SOON MY BUTTERFLY'S. PLEASE R AND R I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. THANKS ALL WWEORTONWWE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO MY BUTTERFLY'S, I BRING YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER. THIS ONE IS SLIGHTLY CRAZY AND GET READY FOR THE DRAMA. BUT PLEASE R AND R. I DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT WAS HARD FOR ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. HAD TO BE A LITTLE BOLD AT TIMES. BUT IT'S DEFINETLY GONNA GET HELLA INTERESTING FROM HERE BABY! THANKS ALL WWEORTONWWE.**

_**IT'S WHAT YOU DO TO ME**_

_**CHAPTER SIX-GO SOMEWHERE WITH ME?**_

Shannon was packing up her clothes and was making sure she had everything ready for her first fewdays of training. She was just zipping up her suitcase when she heard her phone going off. She didn't recognize the number and picked it up. "Hello?" "hey beautiful." "Hi Stu, how did you get my number?" "I called Bryan, I hope that's not a problem?" "No, it's not a problem at all. How are you?" "Im good, I just remembered about your training starting today and I wanted to know if you wanted to get together for dinner this evening after you were done?" "Oh Stu, that sounds wonderful...but I actually promised to get together with Bryan to celebrate me getting the job. Can we make it Sunday night instead?" "...Okay, that should work." "Thanks for calling me, but I do have to start leaving, I'll give you a call on Sunday okay?" "Okay, goodbye beautiful." "Bye Stu." She hung up and finished gathering all of her stuff and then walked out of the door.

Shannon entered the small building and was introduced to everyone. There were a few wrestlers from the RAW and SMACKDOWN roster. They were all very friendly and welcoming to her. She ended up learning a lot on the first day. It looked like she was really going to like this job. She was gathering all her belonings and new paperwork when she called Bryan up and told him to meet her at this restaurant that she saw down the road in one hour. She made it to her hotel and proceeded to get ready. As she was zipping up her casual dress, she heard her phone go off. She opened it up to see a text message. "Hello darlin, I really hope that you are feeling a little better today after all the events that happened this week. I really had a great time spending time with you and I hope to get to know you better. I know that you hate flying, but I want you to make sure that you don't make any plans from Wednesday afternoon to Friday night this coming week. If you feel the need to object I undertstand, but if you would like to go with me...just simply reply yes. -Stephen" Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest. She didn't know what to think. Where would he take her for two days? Should she say yes or wait until after her date with Stu? She decided to wait and see how the weekend went and headed out of her room to go meet up with Bryan.

Bryan and Shannon were finished ordering their food when Bryan gave her a look of concern. "How are you? Is everything okay with Bobby?" "Yes, everything is finally resolved. Our Aunt is going to get custody and he's going to be safe and happy there. I'm just so glad that I won't have to worry about him anymore. My father got charged wtih numerous charges and will probably be spending the next few years in jail. Personally I'l worry about that later. Right now I'm still trying to figure out the whole Stu and Stephen thing. You shoudl have seen how great Stephen was to me this week. He's just so amazing and then there's Stu who treats me like a queen and that there is nobody else in the world. Plus, I get a text message from Stephen asking me to make sure I have Wednesday Thursday and Friday free because he wants to take me somewhere. He said something about flying, so it couldbe anywhere. I haven't replied yet, I still don't know what I want to do. Stu called me yesterday and we made plans for dinner tomorrow night. I guess I'm going to see how that goes first." "Yeah, that'll probably make it easier on you. You might have the greatest time with Stu tomorrow night and won't want to bother with Stephen anymore." "Yeah Bryan that's true, but if you saw Stephen this week. It's was absolutly incredible. He did something that no man has ever done for me before. How do I ever forget that?" "I don't know, I think when you really figure that out you'll know." "I sure hope so." They finished up their dinner and headed out the door.

The next day went by so fast that Shannon barely even noticed. She finished getting ready for her dinner and she heard a knock on her door. Earlier Stu and her had talked and she told him where she was staying and told him to come and pick her up since he decided on the restuarant they were going to eat at. He looked so hansom she could practically eat him up. They were sitting there enjoying their dinner when Stu gave her a look. "Are you okay? You look a little distracted." "I'm so sorry, I've just had a hard week. A lot of family stuff going on, but I got it figured out. So how has your week been?" "Good, I just did some errands and a few other things. What was so bad that you had a family emergency?" "Oh it really is nothing, I personally don't want to talk about it if that's okay?" "Yeah that's fine, I'm sorry for pushing the subject." "It's okay." They finished their dinner but not without a few moments of awkward silence. They paid the bill and got in his car and drove back to her hotel.

They had walked up to her room and she opened the door. "Would you like to come inside?" Stu had a grin on his face. "Sure, I would love to." They walked inside her room and started kissing each other. They got to her bed and he started removing her clothes. She worked at his shirt and had no problems. They were getting really into it and at this point they had removed all clothing involved. She laid down on the bed and gave him the finger telling him to come closer. Her body was so relaxed from the three glases of wine during dinner. His hands were wondering her body and she allowed him to enter her deepest area. He slowly slid his hard member inside her and starting stroking back and fourth. She moaned in pleasure as she adjusted herself to allow him to go deeper. They were in sync together as they both reached their climax and the room spun as he finished cuming inside her. He landed to her side and she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and they both went off to sleep.

The next morning, Shannon woke up and noticed that the sheets in the bed were disheveled. She looked over and saw that the bathroom door was cracked open and she noticed there was someone inside and was using the shower. She looked at her phone and it read almost eight in the morning. She shook her head a few times before all the events of last night came to her. She could barely breath as she remembered her and Stu sharing a passionate night in her bed. Shannon was never the one sleep with someone so fast. She didn't know what she was going to do. A part of her thought that it was amazing and she had a great time, but at the same time her mind kept going to back to Stephen and her feelings for him. She felt so lost and didn't know what to do. She crawled up and wrapped her arms around her legs and the tears started to fall. Suddenly she was interrupted by the bathroom door opening. She looked up and saw Stu walking towards her with a sweet smile on his face. "Hello beautiful, good morning. Why don't you go hop in the shower and get all cleaned up huh?" He didn't even notice that she was crying. He kissed her on the forehead." "Listen, I have to go get a few things and take care of some business for tonights show so i'm going to be busy all day. I'll see you later at the RAW showingokay?" "..Okay..." She mummbled and didn't even look into his eyes. He threw on his pants and shirt and shortly after walked out of the door. She got up and hopped in the shower and took about a forty minute shower.

She gathered her cell phone and purse and started to head to the arena, she had to do some training between noon and five o'clock. She called up Bryan and told him to meet up with her there to tell him what happened. She didn't know how he was going to react. He was going to be shocked because she had slept with Stu. But she knew that she could count on him to make sure she was okay. She had arrived at the arena and was getting all set up when Bryan walked in. She couldn't hold back the tears and and immediatly ran over to him. "Bryan I have no idea what I'm going to do I slept with Stu." "You what?" "Yes, you heard what I said.I slept with Stu last night. I don't know what I was thinking. I did have three glasses of wine and I was so messed up in the head after this weeks events and it just happened. I felt like shit this morning and was crying. He didn't even noticed and he just had to leave to take care of god knows what. Bryan, I can't believe I did what I did." "Shannon, you need to calm down. It's going to be okay alright? Just take a deep breath. You know I'm going to be here for you. I'm sure Stu had to do something important and he'll see you tonight right?" "Yeah, but I just dont know. The whole night didn't even feel right. I was distracted that whole night and could barely even focus. What does that say?" "Well, maybe you should go on that trip with Stephen." "Yeah, I think I am going to do that." "There you go, now just relax and goto work woman. I gotta go get my wrestling gear back at my hotel room. You had me so worried I rushed here and left everything in my room." "Thank you so much Bryan. You really are the greatest friend ever you know that?" "I know, I try." He gave her a goofy smile and she hugged him real quick before he left.

She went through her training. She went back to her hotel and changed into some more casual clothing and then made her way back to the arena. The first thing she was going to do was find Stephen and talk to him. She didn't want to reply to him in a text message. She was walking around the corner when she spotted Stephen talking to John Morrison by some vending machines. Her heart started to pitter patter. He just had this affect on her and it was still in affect. She walked up to him and hoped that he wasn't mad because she hadn't even agknoledged the text message. John was walking away as she was approaching him. He looked over and saw her coming and he had the biggest smile in his face. That helped her get back to normal breathing. "Hello darlin, are you okay?" "Yes, i'm so glad to see you. I'm so sorry about not getting back to your text message sooner." "I tought for sure yee were mad at me or somethin'?" "No, it was actually very sweet of you to check on me and make sure I was okay. I had a very busy weekend and I was dealing with plenty of stuff. I actually wanted to talk to you about your text message." "Listen, I understand if you don't want to go and I apoligize for sounding so blunt and forward. I just had this great idea and I thought that you would really enjo-" She cut him off and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "I would love to go with you." "Really?" "Yes, I absolutly would love to. Just tell me what kind of clothes I need to bring." "Jeans and a light jacket should probably be okay. It's not too cold there yet." "Okay, where are you taking me?" "I'm not going to tell yee sorry." "Your such a brat." "I know, hey darlin I have to go and get ready for me match later, I'm going to be very hard to get a hold of after the show. I have to fly out later on tonight and I have to go help Josh with something." "Oh...that's okay I understand. Is he okay?" "He's been having a tough time with his realtionship and I think I might have to help him move out." "Oh that's terrible, please send him my regards. Call me Tuesday night and give me the final plans for Wednesday okay?" She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and started to walk away.

Shannon walked away from Stephen and was coming to a corner when she bumped into Stu. He had a sort of angry look on his face. "What were you doiong kissing Stephen on the cheek?" "I was just saying goodbye to him Stu, what's the matter?" "Well you slept with me last night and then your going around kissing other men. What do want to do about this Shannon?" "Stu would you calm down? Listen, last night was really great but I didn't know what I was doing and I have to think over things for right now." She tried to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Stu, what are you doing. Let go of me?" "You will not act like that to me." "Stu, you need to let go of me. This isn't working out right now. I'm not your property." "So what are you then, just a little whore who sleeps around with people and kissing guys the next day?" She slapped him firmly across the face and ran off. She ran for her rental car and drove off.

The next day was really rough for her. She didn't even want to be near Stu and was afraid what he was going to do to her. He was acting so possessive over her yesterday and it was very scary. She decided to just tough it through work and couldn't wait to call Stephen and make plans for getting together tomorrow to fly to wherever he had in mind. As she was working, she saw that a bouquet of flowers were being brought into the building and right behind them Stu stood. He had a very sorry look on his face. She wanted to run the other direction but then again she wanted to hear him explain what the fuck he was thinking with his behavior last night. "Shannon, I am so sorry about yesterday. I really had no idea what I was thinking. I didn't mean to grab you and hurt you and call you those names. I didn't mean any of it. I just had sucha great time the other night making love with you and then I saw you kissing Stephen. I just thought that the other night meant that we were going to be together. I'm so very sorry." "Stu, you really shouldn't have done or said any of those things tomorrow and it was very wrong of you. You crossed a line yesterday and I don't really know what to think right now." "Will you ever be able to forgive me?" "I will try to but I think I'll need the next couple of days to think things over okay? Don't try and contact me. Just let me be and i'll contact you when I'm ready okay?" "Okay, I promise to give you your space." "Thank you for the flowers, they are very beautiful." "Just like you love." She leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She took the flowers from him and left to go gather her belongings. She got in her car and was getting ready to take her flight home. When she was gonna get home, she was going to call Stephen and figure out when he wanted to meet up with her.

The flight was very long and drug by. She hated that she had to fly by herself and was sad that she didn't have fun Stephen with her making her laugh and getting her drunk so she wouldn't freak out anymore. She arrived at her house and grabbed her phone after unpacking her clothes. "Hello darlin." She loved it when he called her that. "Hi you, how did everything go with Josh?" "Well I had to help him move all of his stuff out so that wasn't very fun. It really was a bummer, they were together for over three years." "Yeah, it is really sad not to see a relationship work out." "Hey, I just paid for the tickets earlier today. I'm going to come and pick you up at about nine tomorrow morning and then we're going to head to the airport. You will not find out where we're going until we get there you got it? So don't be askin me." "...yes sir." She joked back. They stayed on the phone for almost two hours talking. They had to finally hang up due to the fact that it was getting too late and they both had to get up early. They could have talked all night. That was what she really liked about Stephen, is that they could talk for hours. She hung up and set her alarm for seven because she was once again going to have to pack for another trip. She was so excited and nervous to see where he was going to take her.

**WELL THIS WAS AN INTERESTING CHAPTER. QUITE A LOT OF DRAMA. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT MY BUTTERFLY'S. PLEASE R AND R I NEED IT. LOL. OH MY GOODNESS I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER SI GOING TO BE RAD AWESOME SO PLEASE AGAIN R AND R AND STAY TUNED OKAY? GOOD STUFF COMING YOUR WAY. THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS WHO R AND R'D. THANKS ALL. WWEORTONWWE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO MY BUTTERFLYS. HERE COMES SOME MORE FOR YAH. I JUST KNOW YOUR GOING TO LOVE THIS CHAPTER. SPICY STUFF. HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE R AND R AND HAVE FUN READING. PLUS I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAD TAKEN THE TIME TO READ MY STORY AND REVIEW. I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT JOY IT BRINGS ME TO HAVE FEEDBACK. IT MAKES ME SMILE. **

_**IT'S WHAT YOU DO TO ME**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN-THAT SPECIAL PLACE**_

She shuffled the sheets around and groaned as her alarm clock went off demanding that she get out of bed. She looked at her alarm and saw that it read seven o'clock, after a couple of seconds she remembered why she was getting up that early and it put a smile on her face and gave her the motivation to wake up. She hopped in the shower and made sure she got all clean and was going to make herself look more beautiful than ever. Everytime she thought about Stephen a smile came across her face and her heart did the whole pitter patter thing. She felt like a silly little girl everytime she thought about him. But yet her heart was still confused and she had mixed feelings. She thought of what happened between her and Stu and she didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't know if she should tell Stephen about her and Stu sleeping together or if she should just wait to see how this trip was going to go. She finished working on her hair and got dressed. She grabbed all the clothes she felt were going to be appropriate. She looked in her closet and found this little black dress that she had worn only once a few years ago at a special cocktail party on a date with a guy she had been seeing for a few months. She thought about how much she paid for the dress and thought it to be a good idea to bring in case they were going to go out to dinner for something. She was just getting done packing all her clothes when her phone went off. She looked at it surprised to see Stu calling her. "Hello?" "Hi beautiful, your up?" "Yeah, I'm going away for a couple of days and I have an early flight. I'd really love to talk, but I need to hurry and get ready." "Are you still mad at me Shannon?" "Stu i'm not mad at you, I just think that what happened was really messed up and I don't really know what to think. We shared a special night and we slept together and then you did what you did. It was like you were a whole different man. I don't know what to think. I'm going to take a couple days and then we'll talk when I get back okay?" "...Okay, just let me tell you one thing before you hang up." "What?" "...I love you..." Her heart practically stopped in place. She could barely breath. "I have to go, i'll call you when I get back okay?" "Goodbye beautiful." "Goodbye Stu." She hung up and a tear fell from her left eye. She gathered her feelings and thoughts and finished up packing.

It was just about nine o'clock when she heard her doorbell go off. She ran down the stairs and opened the door. She saw Stephen standing there looking absolutely delicious. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned up giving him a kiss on the lips. Everything came natural with Stephen, she never had to worry about what to do or say. It was like they were totally in sync with each other at all times. She let him in and he helped her grab her things. It was only a few minutes and they were on their way to the airport. Of course Shannon did ask Stephen about three or four different times where they were going. Everytime he refused to tell her. They had a pleasent ride to the airport. In the back of her mind, she was thinking about Stu and his final words on the phone. She wanted so badly to tell Stephen about what happened between her and Stu and get it out in the open. She felt like she was lying and she certainly didn't want to start anything with Stephen and not be completly honest. But her heart just told her to hold back and they were getting to the airport.

They walked up to the counter but not after a few fans wanting his autograph and him happily abliging. They got to the counter and Shannon soon figured out that they were going to go to Ireland back to his hometown in Clonsilla Dublin Ireland. Her heart melted at the thought that he was going to be taking her to his hometown. She remember telling him that she had never gone and that he put that to great thought. She really didn't know what she was going to do now. Here she had slept with a man and there was feelings there and he told her he loved her. Then on the other hand she has another man who went through great lengths to help with a serious family matter and was now taking them to his hometown which was rather far away. She hated that she was in this position and was so confused that she just wanted to scream really loud, but she figured it wouldn't be good to cause a scene in all places such as an airport. They continued on and before they knew it they were on the plane preparing for a long but most likely a fun flight.

The flight wasn't even half way through when Shannon slowly woke up and noticed she was sleeping on his should. He had the blanked wrapped around her and a little on him as well. She looked up and saw him kindly staring at her. He had such an adorable smile. "You look so beautiful when you sleep. I just can't get enough of you darlin'." Her cheeks turned red and she latched onto him more. "Stephen, can I ask you something?" "Yes me love?" She had to take a second after his words. "Why did you decide to take us to Ireland?" "Oh many reasons actually, first off, I haven't been home in such a long time I figured I was way over due. Second, I have an amazing woman who I think is very special and I want nothing more then to share that with her especially since she told me she hadn't been there before. Third, it's such a beautiful place and I can't wait to show it to yah." "Your a romantic at heart aren't you?" "Yes, I most certainly am." He gave her a silly grin and they continued talking about a little bit of everything.

The flight was finally over and they got their belongings. She was so mesmorized by the view as they were driving to his parents home in the rental car. "My parents home is just a few miles away and there is a nice little guest house near by where I usually stay when I come here. We can just stay there so we have some privacy." "That would be so wonderful, are you sure you want me to meet your parents?" "I couldn't feel more confident about us, I think that you are very special to me and i relly want to see what can come of this." Her heart nearly broke at those words. It was true that she felt the same way, but at the same time she still was lying to him by not telling him what happened between her and Stu. They arrived at his parents house and it was so cute how they were standing outside on their porch just waiting for them. She was terrible nervous she didn't even know what she was going to say. "Stephen, do you think they are going to like me?" "I already know they are going to love you, they aren't like those kind of parents that say you better marry a nice little Irish girl and live a traditional Irish life. They understand and accept that I have my own life going and that I'm chasing my dream." "Wow, that's really amazing. You must feel so lucky." "I most certainly do." He smiled at her and they pulled up to the house and parked.

His parents seemed very nice and welcoming to her. Her worried went away in no time and they had a lovely dinner prepared for all of them to enjoy. The conversation was never ending. They were asking her all sorts of questions and she was asking them all sorts of questions and yes, Stephen's mother didn't fail to bust out the baby pictures. Stephen was absolutly adorable as a young child. Of course he was completly embaressed that after this even he was no longer going to be able to uphold his mean image in the WWE with her. She had already seen the softer side of him. They finished up dinner and it was already getting pretty late. Both Stephen and Shannon were really exhausted from the long flight and decided they were going to go to bed.

They brought all their stuff in the guest house and she looked around. It was so beautiful it just took her breath away. She went into the bathroom and changed into her sleeping boxer's and tank top. She came out and Stephen was changed into sweatpants and no shirt. She just want to jump all over him right then and there. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his back. He turned around and faced her. He startled her by lifting her up but she caught on and wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried them to the bed. They were kissing passionatly when they both got under the covers and continued making out. She was running her fingers through his hair he had his right hand behind the small of her back. She wanted him so badly right there, but she wasn't sure if that's what he wanted and she didn't want to push it and ruin anything special they could have. They cuddled up to each other and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They slept in until about ten o'clock. She looked over at Stephen who was just waking up. He looked at her and smiled. "We both should probably get up. I want to take you all over town and take in as much as we can. Plus, I have nice dinner reservations at this great little restuarant that i've always been fond of at around seven o'clock. It's just down the street from this beautiful place that I just have to show you." "You take me whereever you want to. I want you to have a really great time and I want to experience as much as I can while i'm here." "Don't you worry darlin', I'll make sure that happens for yee." She smiled at him and they both got up to get ready.

They went for a walk down the road and there was all sorts of great little shops. Everytime they walked into a shop she found something that she absolutly loved and right as she was about to buy it, he wouldn't let her and he would buy it for her. By the time they were done, she had over ten bags. She was going to have to mail everything back to her house because it would be a real bitch to take it on the plane back home. They got to his parents house and she showed them everything they got. Then they had to get ready for dinner. She went into the guest house to get her dress and get all dressed up and looking nice. Stephen got ready at his parents house and was aiming to look very hansom. After a little while, he was done getting ready and there was a knock on the front door of his parents house. He went over to the door and his heart stopped at the sight. She was standing there in her little black dress and her hair was in medium curls. She was wearing light golden make-up shades and she had a smile that lit up the room. "You look absolutly perfect darlin'." She blushed at him. "Thank you, you look very hansom this evening Stephen." She smiled up at him. "Shall we go? We don't want to be late." "Yes, please." They said goodbye to his parents and walked down the street to the restaurant.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were lead to their seat and they ordered their food. While Shannon was sipping on her wine she noticed Stephen was looking at her. She blushed and smiled at him. "What are you thinking about?" "Well besides how gorgeous you are, I was thinking of how lucky I am to have found you." "Stephen, listen there's something that I need to tell you. I really can't keep it inside anymore." He started to look really worried. "What is it love?" "Stephen, I really hope that this doesn't ruin anything between us, but I just want to be honest with you because of hw far this is going between us." "Is everything okay?" "Stephen, I slept with Stu on Sunday night." He had an expression that showed anger and confusion. "Listen, before you get really mad and want to kick me out of your life. I am willing to explain everything. I had plans to get together with Bryan for dinner Saturday night to celebrate. I then made plans with Stu to celebrate on Sunday night. We had gone on our date last week and I just wasn't sure if there wasa connection in the first place. I had all of these mixed feelings this whole time because I was torn between the two of you guys. Here he is wining and dining me and treating me like a queen one night and there you were making me feel so special and having the greatest time i've had in a while. I just didn't know what to do. Sunday night after dinner and one too many drinks, I slept with Stu. I didn't know how to feel the next day. We had a great time, but I wasn't sure how I felt about him. When we slept together it just didn't feel compeltly right. Then he saw you and I talking on RAW when you were telling me that you had to leave early. Something happened and he got a little possessive, he got a little agressive and there were words exchanged. He appologized to me on Tuesday and I told him that I was going away for a couple of days. I have looking forward to this all weekend and I wanted to see what would happen because you mean so much to me and I love being around you. I feel like I have such a connection with you and it feels so right. I'm sorry, I hope that this doesn't ruin things. I just felt likeI had to be honest with you." He was staring at her and not saying a thing, finally after too long of silence she got up from her chair. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the door.

She was walking fast down the small street in Dublin and tears were streaming down her face. The cold night air was making her chilly. Just when she got lost and didn't know where she was going she felt two arms grab hers and turn her around. She was in panic not knowing what to do. She felt better knowing that it was Stephen and not a stranger trying to attack her. She wouldn't even look her in the eyes. He finally forced her to look at him and she could see that his eyes were watery. "Stephen, I'm so sor-" He placed his finger on her mouth cutting her off. "Shannon, I have never felt this way about somebody before and I don't know what this affect you have on me is. But I need to know something, are you in love with him?" "...No...he told me he loved me, but I'm not in love with him...I think I'm falling in love with you." She couldn't even believe she just said that. She didn't even plan on saying that, the words just came out. But she figured that if the words came out without her even thinking about it that they had to have been true. "I'm falling in love with you too." "I'm so sorry Stephen, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt either of you two. I just didn't know what to do. I had different feelings for both of you and I was tying to figure out what to do. That's why I didn't sleep with you last night because I wanted it to be special. It wasn't totally special with Stu and the timing was really shitty. I didn't want to make that mistake with you. I think the reason why was because of how I feel for you." "Shannon, there's a place that I want to take you too." "But what about dinner?" "Forget about dinner, I've been wanting to take you to this place since the first time I saw you." "Okay...what about the bill?" "I left a hundred on the table, woman shut up about the dinner and come with me." He pressed his lips against hers and she wrapped her arms around him. The cool night air dried up her tears.

They linked hands and proceeded to walk for about ten minutes until they got to this little quiet area that was all by itself and there was nobody around. They walked down this little grassy and rock path and kept going until they ended up at this little spot that had a view that you could kill for. Her breath was taken away. He faced her and looked into her eyes. He gave her a sweet kiss. "I used to come here all the time as a kid. It was me favorite place to go. I still come here everytime I visit here. It's my special place to think and take away any and all pain I may have. I haven't taken anybody here yet before until you..." Shannon felt so special until something hit her. "Oh my god, Randy was right." Stephen looked at her confused. "What?" "Who would have that before Randy got drunk off his ass his advice would have been do valid." "What are you talking about Shannon?" "Remember the night we were at the bar having a good time and Randy got drunk and you helped him to his room with Bryan?" "Yeah." "Remember when I was dancing with him earlier that evening?" "Yes, I remember." "Well he gave me some really great advice. I was telling him how I was confused as to what to do about you and Stu becuase I knew you both were attracted to me and I was attracted to the both of you guys. So I wasn't sure what to do until he told me this one thing." "What did he tell you?" "He told me that I should make my choice when the one guy takes me to that special place that only he knows about. Stephen, I now know in my heart that I want to be with you." A big smile came across his face. He placed his hands around her face and leaned down kissing her passionatly. They broke the kiss and she looked into his eyes. "Stephen?" "Yes me love?" "Make love to me..." He kissed her one more time before grabbing her hand and leading them to the guest house.

They ran with each other holding hands until they got to the guest house. He shut the door behind him and turned around only to see her dropping her dress to her feet. He took his shirt off and approached her. He wrapped his arms around her and undid the clasp of her bra. She worked at the belt of his pants and undid the zipper and pulled them down along with his boxers revealing how excited he was. She went to the bed and laid down and signalled him to come to her. He obayed and climbed on the bed on top of her. He was kissing her neck when he started removing her panties. He was kissing little kissed all over her belly and teased her nipples a little bit which drove her nuts. He kissed her lower and lower until reaching her aching center. He began kissing her on her mound and slowly moving closer driving her crazy. She was practically beggin him when he finally made contact working his tongue making her go nuts. She grabbed his hair and was bukcing her hips and this went on until she was ready to cum and he stopped on purpose to drive her nuts. He started kissing her and she begged for him to be inside her. It wasn't much longer when he slowly slid his member inside her, she groan in pleasure at his larger size. They kissed and got adjusted to each other before getting into it. She wrapped her legs around him as he went faster and faster. There was so much passion flying around in the room as she felt it coming close. She started to nibble on his ear as she moaned his name and began to lightly scream as she orgasmed. This only made him more nuts as he grunted cuming inside of her. They laid there for a minutes breathing and trying to comprehend what just happened. She cuddled up next to him and he kissed her forehead. "Oh you drive me crazy good darlin'." She lightly laughed at his exhaustion. Here was a man who could endour a twenty minuted match against guys like Triple H and walked away like a champ but rollin' around in the sheets a little made him plead for air. They fell alleep in each other's arms both without a worry in the world.

The next morning she sturred around and noticed she was wrapped up in his arms. He was soundly sleeping away as she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek lightly waking him up. he looked into her eyes and smiled. "Hello you, did you sleep well me love?" "Better then I ever have. You were amazing last night." "And you as well. I wouldn't argue with doin that a few more times." "I wouldn't start an arguement on it." They both smiled at each other. He looked over at the clock and saw that it read almost eight in the morning. "Wow, we must have fell asleep early yesterday. We have almost the whole day to enjoy." "Well that's good, what did you want today sweetheart?" "I was thinking we go down to the festival. It's always so much fun and I think you would have a really great time. Would you want to do that today darlin'?" "I would love to, but I think a nice shower would do us both good right now." "I agree."

They both took a shower and got ready to enjoy their day before having to take a later flight back to America that evening. As they were walking around the streets of Dublin. Shannon was so glad that she finally figured out who she wanted to be with. But that didn't stop her from worrying about how she was going to break the news to Stu. She didn't know if he was going to lose it again like he did before or if he was going to try and do something to Stephen, but she was hoping that it was really going to work out.

**WELL I THINK IM GOING TO PAUSE IT HERE FOR NOW. THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YOU SOMETHING A LITTLE EXCITING THIS CHAPTER. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IT WAS A LOT OF FUN TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. DEFINETLY MORE TO COME. IT IS QUITE CLEAR WHO SHE HAS CHOSEN, BUT IT'S NOT OVER YET. SHE STILL HAD YET TO TELL STU AND WILL THERE BE ANOTHER LITTLE TWIST IN THE STORY? STAY TUNED MY BUTTERFLYS. R AND R PLEASE, IT'S SO GREATLY APPRECIATED. THANKS ALL WWEORTONWWE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO MY LITTLE BUTTERFLY'S. I HAVE FOR YOU A LITTLE INSTALLMENT. I'M SORRY ITS A LITTLE SHORT. IT'S MORE OF A FILLER BUT THERE IS DEFINETLY A SPICY LITTLE TWIST IN THERE. PLEASE R AND R AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIFE IT. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT. THANKS ALL.**

_**IT'S WHAT YOU DO TO ME**_

_**CHAPTER 8- A LITTLE TWIST**_

The weekend was finally underway. Shannon and Stephen arrived back in Florida and made plans to get together Sunday night after she got off work before they were going to get busy with the RAW showing. She had arrived at the arena to start more of her training when one of the first persons she saw was Stu standing there waiting like he had been waiting for her there the entire time she was gone on her trip. "Hello beautiful." "Hi Stu." "How was your trip?" "Enlightening, listen we need to talk Stu." "What is it? Is everything okay?" "Here, let's go over here, it's a little more private." "Okay..."

They walked over to a little corner. "Stu, I don't think that it's going to work out between us." "...Why? Was it because of what I did?" "..Well, not completly. I have just been dealing with other stuff and there has been someone else I have been seeing." "Is it Farrelly?" "...Yes, I went with him to Ireland for the past couple of days and I found that I might be better off in a relationship with him." "What makes you feel that way, did I not treat you good enough?" "Stu, you were a perfect gentleman and I had a great time with you and you really know how to treat a lady right, and even despite that little slip up last Monday...you really are a great guy and you will find the perfect person someday. I just don't think that person is me." "Does he know we slept together? Did you sleep with him? Does he love you like I do?" "Stu, I told him everything that happened between you and I. I told him that you told me you love me. He's not trying to be moliscious about the whole thing. I don't want this to turn into an ugly situation okay?" "Shannon, how did you expect it to turn out? We make love together and I tell you that I love you and you still don't want to be with me? What more would I have to do to have you?" "Stu, please. This is not the time and place. I have made my decision, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to get this messy or get this far. I was just looking for a job, I didn't expect to go through all of this. Maybe I handled some of it wrong, but I know I feel strongly in my decision about Stephen. Please understand, I'm so sorry if I hurt you." He had a very sad look on his face, after a few seconds he walked away without another word said. Her heart litterally broke for him right there. She just wished there was a way they could all be happy but that was just impossible with the situation. She took a couple of minutes to gather her thoughts before proceeded off to work.

After work was done, she grabbed her cell phone and saw a missed call from Bryan and a text from Stephen. The text read, "Hey love, give me a call if you want after work. Thinking of you." She smiled to herself at his sweetness. She dialed Bryan's number and it rang twice before he picked up. "Hey girly, how's it going?" "Craziness, it's aboslute craziness. I don't know if I can handle any more." "How did your trip with Stephen go?" "Well, the good news is...I decided to be with Stephen after an amazing and perfect two days in Ireland. The hard part was telling Stu, I didn't even get a chance to rehearse how I was going to tell him when he was here waiting for me at work. I think I litterally heard his heart breaking. Bryan I feel so terrible about it. I just hope that he's going to be okay." "Yeah, that's the hard part. I'm sure it will all work out in the end don't worry." "I'll try not too. Well I think I'm going to call Stephen, he wanted me to give him a call after I was done with work. I'll probably see you Monday?" "Yeah most likely, later girl." "See yah Bryan." She hung up and soon after dialed Stephen's number. They talked for a little bit. She loved hearing his voice, it warmed her heart. he officically asked her to be his girlfriend on the plane ride home. He was always so sweet to her. She loved being around him and talking to him. They confirmed plans for her to pick him up at the airport near dinner time after she was done with work. They were going to get their hotel room and grab some late dinner.

The audience was filling up the stadium to get ready for the RAW showing. Stephen and Shannon had arrived at the arena holding hands. There were a few people who had shocked looks on their faces and a few people gave the awe look until they finally ran into Randy Orton. Shannon ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey you." "Hi there, do you always greet everyone with such a welcoming hug?" "Only when they help me find the answers I need." "What do you mean?" "Remember that advice you gave me that one night at the bar?" "About the special place thing?" "Yeah, that advice. Well, that's what Stephen did and it was like it hit me. I knew right then and there that I wanted to be with him." "Well that's great, I really hope it works out for you guys. Did you tell this new to Stu?" "Yeah why?" "Because he's coming this way right now." "What?" "Right behind you." "Oh geez, this could either good or bad. Wish me luck." "Good luck." Stu came up to Stephen and looked liked he was about to hit him when he stuck his hand out to shake it. Stephen took a second to let the situation sink in and then stuck it out to shake Stu's hand back. "Listen, Stephen I know that this whole situation was a little complicated but I think we both can be gentleman about it. I am happy for you, you are a very lucky man." "Thank you Stu, that means a lot to hear that from you." "You better treat her well or I will kick your ass you got it?" "I got it, don't worry fella." "Good luck in your match tonight." "You as well Stu." They finished shaking hands and went their separate ways. Stephen looked at Shannon and she had a majot look of relief on her face Randy patted Stephen on the back. "Congradulations to the both of you, hope it all works out. I better go get ready for my match though." "Later Randy, thanks again." "No problem Shannon." He waved them goodbye and walked away.

*Almost 2 months later*

"Shannon sweetheart will you please come out of the bathroom already?" You've been in there for over an hour. Please come out love." After a few seconds, she opened the door and walked out to be greeted by Stephen. She had tear streaks going down her face. "Stephen, I'm pregnant..according to this test it states that it happened right around the Ireland trip." "We're going to have a baby?" "Stephen, it's not one hundred percent that it's yours." "What?" "Stephen, remember when I slept with Stu? That was just a couple nights before. It's too close to tell. What do we do?" "I don't know sweetheart, I guess we'll have to talk to him and take a DNA test when the baby comes. You do want to have this baby don't you?" "Of course I do, do you want to?" "More than anything love. Now would you please be happy for gods sake. Whether this is my baby or his, I'm going to raise this baby like me own and everything will be okay darlin'." "I love you Stephen." "I love you too baby, now let's go celebrate or something." "Okay, let me get all fixed up here." "Alright." They both got ready and had a nice dinner at a restaurant close by.

After the months had gone by, it was any day now that Shannon was going to have this baby. Stu took the news pretty well, it was still a little hard for him to let go of her and sort of felt that if this baby was his maybe he would have a chance with her. Of course when Vince McMahon heard of the news he thought it would make for a great storyline and thought it would be good to announce the DNA results during a RAW showing. Shannon and Stephen both agreed after a large amount of money was thrown out onto the table of course. Stu had also been okay with the idea as well. They had all made plans and were promoting it on the air. All the fans were really excited and couldn't wait. The baby was due in late July or early August.

**I KNOW THIS WAS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I WANTED TO ADD A LITTLE SUSPENSE TO THE RESULTS HERE. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, MORE OF A FILLER I KNOW. BUT NOW WE HAVE A LITTLE TWIST. SHE GOT A LITTLE KNOCKED UP AND NOW WE HAVE TO FIND OUT WHO THE FATHER IS. GO FIGURE VINCE WOULD WANT TO PUT IT ON THE AIR. HE'S ALWAYS THINKING OF WIERD SICK WAYS OF MAKING MONEY. LOL. ANYWAYS MY LITTLE BUTTERFLYS. PLEASE R AND R AND IT WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS ALL WWEORTONWWE. **


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO MY BUTTERFLYS. THE FINAL INSTALLMENT IS HERE! I SO SUPER HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE R AND R AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGING WORDS. THIS WAS SUCH A FUN STORY FOR ME TO WRITE. THANKS ALL WWEORTONWWE.**

_**IT'S WHAT YOU DO TO ME**_

_**CHAPTER NINE-THE RESULTS**_

Shannon was standing in the ring holding her small little boy in her arms. The audience was cheering her on. She grabbed the microphone and held it to her mouth. "Hello everyone, my name is Shannon and I bring you a little story today and in the end you'll find out just exactly biologically fathers this beautiful boy in my arms. I've heard a lot of people say that they think little Liam is Stu's because of the none pale skin and dark hair. But if you look at me, I have dark hair and none pale skin. But it is true that he could be Stu's. But we're going to find that out today once and for all. It was just a day ago that I brought this boy into the world. It has been a battle this past year dealing with my life. I came here best friends with Bryan Danielson who you may know as Daniel Bryan and I was looking to land a job doing physical Therapy training. I was very blessed to have gotten the job but what I didn't know was that I was going to have two men both fighting for my heart and they both had very good intentions. I started dating Stu and it was going just fine. It was still too early to tell if he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with or even get into a relationship with either. Then I had to deal with a family matter and Stephen who you all know as Sheamus was there for me. He went through great lengths that day. Things really took a turn for confusion that day because I knew where he stood for the most part. But then there was a private turn of events with Stu and myself and I thought things were going to shift the other way when that didn't happen too easily. I then had shifted back with Stephen for a two day trip to his hometown in Ireland and it went perfectly. It was then that thanks to some kind and very important words that one certain Viper had told me the night I met him that helped me figure out just exactly what to do. I chose to be with Stephen and we've been perfectly happy ever since and I feel in my heart I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But then I got news that I became pregnant and only two and a half days difference between the two men made me unsure who fathers Liam. So that's what brought us all here today. So I would like to invite both men out here and the licensed doctor to read the results of this DNA test." She held the microphone by her side and waited for both men to come out.

After they each entered the ring accompanied by their entrance music. Both men were in the ring and the doctor shortly after joined them. While they were all in the ring, Stu grabbed the microphone and held it to his mouth. "Shannon, I have something that I would like to say first before these results. I still love you and this is very hard for me. Because if Liam isn't mine that I know we'll have no connection anymore and you'll be able to push me out of your life. Truth be told I still want you in my life. I don't want to let you go because you mean everything to me. I thought that I could handle you not being with me but it has been too hard. I just don't know what I would do without you in my life." "Stu, you have to let me go. If Liam is yours then I promise to always let you be a part of his life but you have to understand that I'm in love with Stephen and nothing is going to change that." "Listen everyone, I came here today to find out if this little boy is me blood. I will father this boy no matter what. But I do have to say one thing before the results. I'm going to do this before because I really want Shannon to know how much I'm serious about this. I know she has been worried that I might leave her if this boy is fathered by Stu. But I figured out a way to prove it to her."

Stephen then got on one knee and pulled a little box out of his pocket. Shannon started to cry still holding Liam. The audience was cheering their asses off. "darlin', will you do me the honor of being me wife?" "Yes Stephen, more than anything." He placed the ring on her finger and they embraced. Stu started to look really sad. He held the mic up again. "I think we need to read the results of this test before we make any more hasty decisions. But one last thing. I am a man of honor and dignity. I make one promise today, if I am the father of this child then I never intend on giving you up Shannon. But I also promise that if I'm not the father of this child, that I will let you go and be happy with your life." The doctor then chimmed in and had a microphone. "Okay everyone, are you ready for the results?" The audience once again cheered practically begging for the results. "For the results of Liam to Stuart Bennett, there is no match of DNA. For the results of Stephen Farrelly, there is a positive match in DNA. I congratulate you Stephen, you are a father." Stephen's face lit up and he grabbed Liam and held him in the air in pride. Shannon looked at Stu who looked completely heartbroken. She wrapped her arms around him. "Stu, you are going to make the best husband and father someday I promise you. You are an amazing man and any woman would be blessed to be with you. I still hope that we can be friends and be a part of each other's lives. You are truly a good man." "Thank you Shannon, I appreciate it. I do wish you and Stephen the best. I hope that you have a great life." "Thank you." Stu then turned around and walked away going up the ramp and disappearing behind the curtain.

*Two Years Later*

Stephen and Shannon got married and their life was kicked off. Shannon quit her job and took full part in raising Liam while Stephen stayed in the WWE. Stu left the WWE to go back to Manchester for a while but after almost two years ago, he made a grand return and slowly things turned back to normal. There was a new intern that signed with the WWE and she caught Stu's eye and he did hers. They have been dating for almost three months and things are going really well. After Stephen retires, him and Shannon plan on moving back to Ireland and starting a life there. She is currently four months pregnant with their second child who will be a girl. Both Stephen and Shannon hope she isn't as pale as her father.

THE END

**WELL MY LITTLE BUTTERFLYS. I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU FULLY ENJOYED MY STORY. IT WAS MAJOR FUN TO WRITE. I TOOK SO MUCH JOY IN IT. I'M THINKING OF POSSILBY DOING A MR. ANDERSON/MR. KENNEDY STORY NEXT. NO SURE YET, STILL GONNA THINK AND FIGURE THINGS OUT. BUT IM GOING TO THINK OF A PLOT BEFORE I GET GOING ON THAT ONE. PLEASE HOOK ME UP WITH A FEW FINAL REVIEWS. THANKS AGAIN ALL. YOU HAVE BEEN WONDERFUL AND THIS WAS A FUN RIDE. WWEORTONWWE.**


End file.
